The Cursed Ice Shard
by Emzy11
Summary: following a mission one member of the winx club are cursed and need to find a cure before its too late, the WITCH gang make an appearance when Phobos causes trouble again. (better story than it sounds, sorry about the summary)
1. chapter 1: just another mission

**Chapter 1: Just another mission**

The winx and their boyfriends, the specialists, were on their way back to Alfea after their mission to find the Trix, but after not finding them they decided to head back. (This story takes place after season 3)

There were twelve teenagers in the squad ship from Red Fountain, 6 were fairies from Alfea and the others were Red Fountain specialists. The leader of the winx, Bloom (fairy of the dragon flame) wore her enchantix outfit along with Stella (fairy of the sun and the moon), Musa (fairy of music), Tecna (fairy of technology), Aisha (fairy of waves) and Flora (fairy of nature).

They were all seated next to their boyfriends except for Tecna and Stella because their boyfriends were piloting the ship. All specialists wore the same uniform for red fountain but had different coloured cape broaches.

The fiery red headed leader Princess Bloom of Domino sat with Prince Sky of Eraklyon, the blonde haired leader of the specialists, at the front behind the two pilots.

The pilot on the left was Prince Sky's squire and best friend, Brandon; he had short brown hair swept to the side out of his eyes and was sat at the controls of the ship, he was Stella's boyfriend.

The pilot on the right was Timmy of Zenith; he had short ginger hair and wore glasses, he was the 'tech nerd' as Riven would call him. He was making sure the ship was all in working order, with some help from his girlfriend, Tecna.

Across from Bloom and Sky were the bubbly blonde Princess Stella of Solaria and the smart sensible purple pixie cut haired Tecna of Zenith.

Behind them were athletic Princess Aisha of Andros and her fiancé wizard Prince Nabu of Tides; his hair in two long plaits.

Across from them were music loving fairy Musa of Melody and the hot-headed mauve haired Riven of the Harmonic Nebula.

Last but not least, at the back sat sweet nature loving Princess Flora of Lynthea and the long blue haired pacifist Prince Helia of Knightly. (In this story Flora and Helia are royalty)

All the teenager were having their own separate conversations, Stella was trying to convince Tecna to let her give her a make over but Tecna was determined to not let that happen. Sky and Bloom were discussing their next date on Eraklyon, Musa and Riven were having yet another argument about something completely pointless. Aisha and Nabu were discussing sports as usual and Helia and Flora were cuddling next to each other talking sweetly to one another, Flora would be constantly blushing every time she was near Helia.

Flora's Pov

I don't know how I have ever done anything to deserve such a wonderful boyfriend as Helia; he is the sweetest, handsomest, most kind person I have ever met, I cant imagine my life without him, he makes me feel complete. He is perfect.

My thoughts were interrupted when Helia started laughing it was then that I noticed that I was starring at Helia and had been for quite some time. I quickly sat up straight and moved my gaze to the window so Helia couldn't see my face turning five shades redder.

"Are you alright my flower?" a soft concerned voice asked me using the nickname only he gave me. I didn't shift my gaze from the window when I spoke.

"I'm fine sweetie don't worry" I hoped he believed me but I knew he didn't when I felt a hand cup my cheek forcing my jade eyes to lock with his midnight blue eyes. He wound his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. 'Heaven' I thought.

"I love you my flower," whispered Helia into my ear making my body shiver from his warm breath in my ear. I whispered back "I love you too Helia".

There was at least 2 hours left until we would get back to Alfea, I wanted it to be longer because as soon as we get back the specialists would have to go back to Red Fountain, I wouldn't get to see Helia for days because of all his classes were when I had no classes and my classes were when he didn't have classes. I miss seeing him everyday like when we first started dating he would make sure to visit me at least once a day. I could feel the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I quickly wiped them away before anyone could see them, especially Helia.

Helia turned to me and lifted my chin up from his chest and gazed into my eyes asking, "Why are you upset flower?" 'If you tell him he will leave you because you're needy' a voice inside my head kept telling me. I realised I hadn't answered; I opened my mouth to reply but was interrupted by Brandon.

"Incoming obstacle" announced Brandon, I walked over next to Brandon to look what it was, and it was a large eagle type creature, a griffin. I turned around and started walking towards the bay door, but was stopped by a hand wrapping abound my wrist, I looked up to see Helia "where are you going?" "I'm going to go get the griffin to move by feeding it its favourite flowers", everyone turned to me and then to the griffin and nodded their heads, indicating that it was all right for me to try it. I moved my wrist out of Helias grasp and opened to door.

Using my wings I flew over to the griffin stopping directly in front of it so I was eye level with the large creature. "Iris feast" I yelled and dozens of Iris flowers appeared in front of the griffin. I turned around to face to squad ship and smiled but then felt a great impact hit my side sending my hurdling towards the ground. Then my body was overcome by darkness.


	2. chapter 2:Kidnapped part 1

**Chapter 2: kidnapped**

 **Helia Pov**

I watched as my beautiful girlfriend walked towards the door with so much confidence, 'how did I get someone as wonderful and beautiful as my dearest flower Flora?' I thought as I watched her approach the creature.

The winx and specialists all watched as Flora yelled out a nature spell making flowers appear and she fed them to the creature, It was all going so well until Stella started shouting to Flora.

"FLORA! FLORA! WATCH OUT THE WINGS!" I turned towards where Flora was and she was smiling at us not looking at the creature, the wings hit her full force on the side, she went hurdling towards the ground.

I moved as fast as lightening towards the door 'Flora my love why did I let you go out by yourself?' my thoughts were interrupted and so was my movement when Sky grabbed me to stop me from going out.

"Why are you stopping me? I needed to get to Flora, she could be hurt" my heart was racing the thought of my one and only love being hurt was unbearable, I needed to go help her but I was pulled towards the screen to see an image that Tecna had conjured put, it was of my love laying on the ground in her enchantix form with her hair covering her face, she lay motionless, her beautiful jade eyes that I got lost in were covered by her closed eyelids.

The winx were pleading Timmy to guide the ship down, but just as he set the ship up to land a bolt of lightening struck the ship, making everyone jolt forwards stalling the engine.

"Where did the lightening come from?" questioned Musa, her question was answered when three figures floated in front of the ship, the Trix.

Icy used her powers to create a ice coffin around the ship, "No we are trapped" I exclaimed but suddenly remembered that "FLORA, SHES STILL OUT THERE" I was beyond hysteric, worry was mixed with anger and guilt. The winx and the specialists crowded round the screen to see the Trix approaching Flora, who still lay motionless on the ground. Suddenly, her eyes fluttered open and fear was written all over her face.

 **Floras Pov**

My head was pounding so I opened my eyes only to be met with the three people I feared the most, the Trix, standing a few metres away from me. I jumped to my feet and got into my fighting position. "LUXURIOUS IVY" I called out as giant vines wrapped around the Trix. I flew as fast as I could to the ship,once I reached the ship I pounded the glass to get my friends to help me. They were all frantically pointing behind me but I ignored them. Suddenly, i felt a sharp pain in my back, I winced at the pain. The Trix had escaped from my vines and had all held out their hands and called out "TRIX CONVERGENCE", a large dark magic orb hurdled towards me, after I was hit all I thought was 'this is the end, goodbye my love', all I saw before darkness over took her was the winx and specialists pounding on the windows of the ship, Helias handsome chiselled face with worry etched into his features. Then it all went black.


	3. chapter 3:Kidnapped part 2

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped part 2**

 **Helias Pov**

BANG, BANG, BANG

My heartbeat like a drum, I watched helplessly as the love of my life was out there alone.

I watched in horror as the Trix conjured up a dark energy ball, we all tried to get Floras attention towards the oncoming attack but she wouldn't listen. 'Flora my flower please look, you have to fight them off', as I thought that there was a thud sound that fit the side of the ship. It was Flora.

She winced in pain as the dark orb hit her in the back, I turned towards the Trix, and they were smirking. 'How could they harm my precious Flora, when I get a hold of them I WILL KILL THEM!' They started flying towards the ship, I turned to where Flora was flying but there was no one there, my mind went into panic I rushed to the window, only to see the most heart wrenching thing, Flora was falling to the ground in her civilian clothing, her beautiful brown hair flailing around her face as she fell.

Suddenly, a dark purple ball engulfed Floras limp body. 'What the hell?' the Trix flew over to the ball and smirked at the ship, with a final wave they flew off into the distance floating behind them, my precious Flora, the love of my life.

I collapsed to the floor tears staining my face as I cried like I had never cried before. "NO, FLORA!" I exclaimed hoping this was all a nightmare.

But it wasn't.

 **Stella's Pov**

We all stood speechless looking into the distance where we all saw Flora disappear, I was trying to fight the tears but I couldn't anymore as tears started to flow down my face. I felt a warm hand grip my shoulder; I looked up to meet the gorgeous brown eyes of my Brandon. He pulled my into a warm embrace as I sobbed into his muscular chest, after 2 minutes I dried my eyes and turned towards Helia. He was kneeling on the floor sobbing his heart out, he loved Flora so much, WAIT I mean he LOVES her, she is still alive. I hope.

I cautiously took a couple of steps towards Helia; I gently placed my hand on his shoulder. His head shot up and I could see his red puffy eyes from crying, it was weird seeing him cry he was usually so calm and together but now he was vulnerable, his emotions controlling him.

'Here goes nothing' I thought as I opened my mouth to speak. "Helia I have an idea" with hopeful eyes he replied, "What is it? Is it an idea to save Flora?" "I could melt the ice around this ship after Tecna fixes the engine but it will take up all my energy so we cant go rescue Flora today" I could see the anger bubbling inside of him, he clenched his fists and grit his teeth. 'For a pacifist he sure is aggressive' I thought. "Why didn't you think of that sooner? We could have helped Flora and stopped her from being kidnapped" he shouted causing everyone to gasp as the peaceful pacifist yelled. I took a step back startled. His face soon drained of colour "I'm sorry Stella, I know if you had the idea sooner you would have done it" he looked at me apologetically.

I smiled at him then turned to Tecna, "do you think you could fix the ship?"

"Like you had to ask, DIGITAL ENERGISER" Tecna yelled her spell as green bursts of light flew towards the control panel. With a jolt the ships engines burst into life, the control panel lit up.

"Great now its my turn" I flew into the air "might want to cover your eyes guys this is gonna be bright, oh and someone get ready to catch me because this is going to take all my energy" I turned to face Brandon who gave me a weak smile, I knew he was worried about me but I had to do it, for Flora.

Gathering all my power I yelled "by the power of Solaria" as energy and light surged though my body, once released the ice around the ship started to melt. I suddenly felt really weak, I held on till the ship was flying of its own accord. Then I let my body fall as I detransformed into my civilian clothes, preparing for the impact of the floor I closed my eyes, but I didn't feel it instead I felt two strong arms wrapped around me holding me bridal style. I looked up to see Brandon smiling down at me; I smiled before closing my eyes to rest.

 **No Pov**

The winx and specialists head back to Alfea to tell Mrs Faragonda about Flora and to see if there was a spell to help locate Floras location.

The whole ship was silent as every person thought about the events of that day, Helia sat at the back staring at a photo of Flora on his phone screen thinking 'I will find you Flora and I will rescue you, no one will ever harm you again not if I can help it'.

They landed on Alfea courtyard, all 11 teenagers exiting the ship with gloomy faces and in silence, flocks of Alfea fairies crowded round the returning fairies and specialists. The crowd parted in the middle and out emerged Mrs Faragonda flowed by Ms Griselda, they took one look at the group and realisation hit them. "What's happened? Where's Flora?" asked Mrs Faragonda with a serious expression.


	4. chapter 4:cursed

Chapter 4: cursed

Floras Pov

My head was throbbing and my back was in pain, my eyes fluttered open to find myself in a darkly lit place. I tried to move my hands but I couldn't because there on my wrists were shackles tying me to the wall, I desperately tried to use my transform but I was still too weak, the darkness of the cave was draining my powers (because she cant last long without light, like a flower).

Suddenly voices echoed round the cave, I immediately recognised them as they entered the room. There before me stood Icy, Stormy and Darcy all smiling to themselves probably from seeing my chained up here. 'Oh Helia I miss you so much, I cant last much longer without any light' my thoughts were interrupted when Icy spoke.

"Listen here nature pixie, you're my little test dummy" my mind filled with fear and confusion 'test dummy, for what?' My question was answered soon enough when Icy explained, "For centuries there has been an ancient Ice spell that inflicts a curse on its victims, I chose you to be my victim, once inflicted we will let you go so your friends can watch you suffer, teaching them not to mess with the Trix" I stood there speechless, not knowing what to say, Icy saw this and smirked as she continued "there will be four stages. The first being the feeling of being weaker, the second being the cut gets deeper and more painful making you want to end it all" breaking off into an evil laugh 'hahahahahahahahaha' she then continued " third being the deep slumber and the final stage being my favourite, DEATH" she shouted the last part making sure I didn't miss it.

'No this cant be happening but if it does there must be a cure, surely. Who am I kidding? There is obviously no cure otherwise Icy wouldn't bother.' I started to tear up but the Trix had clearly had enough of the wait. Icy walked towards me and summoned her power "I call upon the curse of the ice shards" she exclaimed as a dark blue orb entered her body, she opened her eyes, they were glowing blue she looked posset. Suddenly, sharp ice shards came hurdling towards me, I quickly dodged all of the attacks but I didn't see one as it came towards me, striking me on the arm cutting my skin but not a deep cut.

I winced as I felt the pain sting my body, the Trix cast a spell and I was suddenly not in the cave anymore but dangling in a magic sphere above the forest outside Alfea.

No Pov

At Alfea  
The winx, specialists, Griselda and Mrs Faragonda were all in her office. "Girls what happened? And where is Flora?" Mrs F said as the winx all glance at each other. Motioning for Bloom to explain.

Bloom explained to Mrs Faragonda what happened; once she finished explaining all the winx embraced their boyfriends crying about their missing friend, all except Helia that is. Mrs F looked towards all the teenagers and suddenly remembered a spell to find something or someone in this case that is lost.


	5. Chapter 5:found

**Chapter 5: found**

 **Alfea**

 **No Pov**

"Girls and guys, I know a spell that could locate Flora but you must hurry if the Trix have her I'm sure she is in trouble" Helia winced at the thought of his beloved in danger and him not being able to find her. The winx and specialists nodded their heads to indicate the Mrs F that she could cast the spell.

All of a sudden the lights in the room went out as Mrs F created a clear orb appear in the air, "show me Flora" Mrs F exclaimed then the clear orb misted over then an image appeared blurred, slowly the image became clear. Everyone gasped at what the saw in the orb, there was Flora asleep in a dark purple sphere floating above the forest between Alfea and Red Fountain. Helia raced towards the door realising where his love was, the rest of the specialists and winx ran towards the courtyard. The specialists mounted their bikes while the winx flew.

They raced towards the forest, and they're floating above encased in a dark magic sphere was Flora. "Winx if we converge we can break that sphere, but she isn't awake so she will fall someone needs to catch her" Bloom said as she turned to Helia who had his eyes set on Floras sleeping form.

The winx formed a line, "winx convergence" they yelled in unison directing their individual attacks towards the orb, once the last attack hit the target the bubble type sphere popped releasing the sleeping form inside.

Like lightening Helia was on his levabike riding towards Floras falling figure, seconds later Flora was safely in Helias arms and back in to safety (so they thought).

 **Helias Pov**

'I hope they the winxs idea works' I thought as I gazed at the 5 fairies then turned towards where my love was trapped. Suddenly, the orb popped releasing my flower, I moved so fast towards her that it felt like I wasn't even moving my mind was only on one thing 'FLORA!' then I looked down and there she was safe in my arms.

My heart stopped when I looked at her heart shaped face peacefully sleeping, I landed safely on the ground but once my foot touched the ground I was bombarded by the winx and the rest of the specialists.

"YAY WE RESCUED HER" everyone exclaimed but riven who just smiled but then caught my eyes and stood there emotionless, 'no one will judge him for caring, Flora is like a sister to him' I sighed 'I for one am over the moon that my love is safe'. I looked down at my flower just in time to see her beautiful jade eyes flutter open.

 **Floras Pov**

I started to wake up from my groggy state and could start to feel strong arms wrapped around me, I knew those arms they were 'Helias'. I opened my eyes to confirm my suspicions and there he was, my hero, gazing into my eyes lovingly.

"Hey" I whispered still trying to find my voice.

After all the hugs and tears we headed back to Alfea, back to normal, well as normal as I can be. 'I don't know whether I believe what Icy said but it does seem like an evil thing that only she would be capable of. I cant put the people I care about through that, hopefully Icy was lying'.


	6. Chapter 6:weak

**Chapter 6: weak**

 **Floras Pov**

It's been three days since the Trix placed a curse on me, I don't feel any different to what I did before I got cursed, I just shrugged the idea of it being true off 'as if it was true surely it would have taken effect by now' I shrugged my shoulders and tipped toed out of the room I shared with Bloom, through the shared area and out of the front door. All the girls were still asleep considering we didn't have any classes until next week; it was 7:30 in the morning after all. I wake up earliest every morning because on Lynthea that was the perfect time to tend to the gardens.

After walking around the corridors of Alfea I reached the doors to the courtyard, pushing them open I walked towards the gates and into the forest. 'Oh how beautiful the forest was at this time of the day, but I'm the fairy of nature I thing the forest looks good all the time' I chuckled to myself, 'how I wish Helia could be with me, I haven't seen him in days. But he has been busy with training' I sighed continuing deeper into the forest.

I had been walking for about an hour when I started to feel so weak 'why do I feel so weak?' then it hit me like lightening 'ICYS CURSE' I was now breathing heavily 'the first stage is feeling weak' my head was spinning with all worry and fear. I started to stumble as a carried on walking, my body was getting heavier and heavier as I continued 'I'm so weak', all of a sudden THUD I had collapsed and was on the ground, my eyes closing as I became too weak to keep them open.

 **Chattas Pov**

 **In pixie village**

I'm Chatta and I'm Floras bonded pixie, I was flying in the forest with the rest of the pixies, Amore, Stella's pixie, Digit, Tecnas pixie, Lockette, Blooms pixie, Tune, Musas pixie and Piff, Aisha's bonded pixie, who was yawning the whole time.

We were trying to find a rare flower that Amore could use for one of her love potions; we had been searching for hours. 'I'm so bored and tired' I yawned getting a death glare off Tune for being so rude.

I was starting to doze off when Amore started squealing and pointing "I found it" she rushed over to the flower and picked it then teleported it back to her house. "How about we rest? We have all been flying around for hours" I gave my best puppy dog eyes to Lockette because she was kind of our leader you could say, she gave in and nodded "that is a good idea Chatta" I smiled and flew towards a near by bush to look for stuff to make a make shift bed but as I parted the bush, laying there unconscious was Flora.

I zipped towards her "FLORA! WAKE UP!" I yelled at her, the rest of the pixies must have heard me because they were by my side gasping.

Digit scanned her body using her digital powers "she is unconscious, she must have collapsed, lets take her back to pixie village" she said relieved that she was okay.

I used my powers to levitate Flora off the ground floating behind us as we flew towards pixie village.

An hour later

Flora still hadn't awoken and we were in pixie village, I watched over Flora as she lay there. 'Flora please wake up' I thought a tear welling up in my eyes. As soon as we got back Digit had gone to magic message Mrs Faragonda to tell her that we found Flora. She said she would get the winx to come get her.

I hear a groan and I turned round to see Flora sitting up leaning against a tree.


	7. Chapter 7:Chatta knows

**Chapter 7:chatta knows**

 **At Alfea**

Mrs Faragonda had just finished magic messaging Digit, she was walking towards the all too familiar winx club dorm, 'those girls have fought so many battles and have so much stress' she thought as she reached up to knock on the door.

After knocking three times, footsteps could be heard coming from the other side of the door. The door was flung open by Stella, "flora where have you been? Opps sorry Mrs F, I thought you were Flora" Stella said as she giggled from her mistake. "I guessed that Stella, could I come in? I need to talk to all of you" she kept a serious face, as Stella moved to the side to let her in.

Walking into the lounge area Mrs Faragonda saw all the winx and the specialists all sat around talking until they saw her in the room. "Good your all here" she started "I just got off the magic messenger with Digit, you all need to head to pixie village now" she was interrupted before she could explain why. "What's happened? Are they ok?" exclaimed the fairies "yes they are fine but its not them that need your help" she stopped as she saw the confused faces of the 11 teenagers, before continuing "its Flora she was found unconscious in the forest a couple hours ago, Digit saws she hasn't awoken yet" their faces fell and Helia was the first to his feet heading straight for the door, "what are we waiting for?" With that they all headed for the Red Fountain ship that the boys had arrived in.

 **Back in pixie village**

 **Floras Pov**

I was still feeling weak but I couldn't let Chatta see that. I smiled weakly at her as she flew into my open arms, "Flora I was so worried" she said still in my arms, I don't want to worry her or anybody. I moved a bit so I could get comfortable but as I did I grazed my cut from Icys ice shard. I winced at the sudden pain. 'Ouch' I thought.

I looked at Chatta to see her looking back at me with an 'Are you ok? Where does it hurt?' look on her face. Before I could answer she lifted up my sleeve to reveal a large cut on my arm, 'wait it's gotten bigger that's not a good sign'. She gasped and asked, "How did you get this?" I thought for a moment 'should I tell her she? Yeah I should I need to tell someone because Icys curse was obviously real'. I sighed and looked anywhere but directly at her, I took a deep breath before I explained how I got it.

She was silent the whole time I was talking. "So that's how I got it, but you have to promise me you wont tell anyone Chatta, I don't want to burden anyone its my problem and mine alone" she looked at me stunned before hugging me tightly, well as tight as a little pixie like her could muster.

We hugged each other for a few minutes until we felt a sudden strong wind, we both looked up to see a Red Fountain ship landing a few metres away from us.

I glanced at Chatta and whispered, "Can you help me stand up? I'm still too weak." She nodded but then gasped "wait you said the first stage was feeling weak, that means you only have two more stages then…death" she said the last word so pain filled that it made me cry. I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes "Flora you have to tell them they are your friends" pointing towards the winx and specialists running towards us.

"I cant I don't want to burden them Chatta" I said stumbling into the tree behind me, leaning on it for support. "Flora-" she was cut off by eleven arms enveloping us both into group hugs. I wasn't ready for them to let go of the embrace as I stumbled but was kept up by Helia. I smiled weakly at him, he had worry and relief mixed into his facial features.

"Flower I was so worried what happened?" Chatta was about to tell them about the curse when I stopped her she gave me a glare saying 'you better tell them' I sighed and mouthed 'sorry' to her as I lied to my friends saying "I guess I tripped and hit my head, don't worry" I could tell that he didn't believe me but he let it go. I hate lying to anyone, especially HIM.

I wriggled out of his grasp and started to make my way towards the ship but the feeling I had before of being too weak washed over me as I collapsed again. 'Oh great how am I going to hide it from them now?' I thought as I saw Helia running towards me before my mind was overtaken by darkness. Black was all I saw now.


	8. Chapter 8:secret revealed

**Chapter 8: secret revealed**

 **Helias Pov**

I watched in horror, as my beloved lay limp in the grass, I ran as quickly as my legs could carry me to where she lay. She was so cold, "we need to get her back to Alfea, NOW" I yelled to my friends. I was ready to head to the ship when a little pixie, Chatta, hovered in front of me blocking my path.

"I have to tell you all something, but I promised Flora I wouldn't, but she is getting worse" I looked at Chatta she had tears streaming down her cheeks, 'why is she crying?' I thought. She took my silence as a sign for her to carry on. "When we found Flora she was unconscious in the forest, we brought her back here as soon as we could. When she finally woke up she winced in pain, I asked her where it hurt and saw a cut on her arm" her tears were floating rapidly making it hard to understand her. "She told me that when she was kidnapped by the Trix Icy used a new spell on her" before she could finish Musa asked, "what spell? Is she going to be ok?" I was wondering this myself.

Chatta took a deep breath "it was the spell of the cursed ice shards, a four stage curse" everyone was silent as she continued "the first stage is feeling weak, the second is the cut gets deeper, the third is a deep slumber and the last is…is…. DEATH"

She whispered the last word. 'Flora why didn't you tell us we could have helped, wait what was that first stage?'

"Chatta the first stage is being weak right?" she nodded my face fell "she has already reached stage 1" there were cries and sobs heard coming from everyone especially me, 'how could I let my girlfriend get into this? Why didn't she tell me? Do I mean nothing to her?'

We walked towards the ship heading back to Alfea, 'why keep this from me Flora? I thought you loved me?' I thought as I looked at her unconscious form in my arms.

 **Alfea**

 **Flora Pov**

I awoke in my bed at Alfea; I could hear voices coming from the lounge. I weakly got out of bed holding onto objects for support as I walked. I slowly opened the door a crack, I could make out the winx and the specialists along with…Mrs Faragonda. 'Wait why is she here?' I couldn't help but feel intrigued. I quietly opened the door. Everyone turned to face me as I blushed from all the stares.

"Flora we need to speak to you NOW" Mrs Faragonda said with a stern voice pointing to the sofa. I cautiously moved towards where she pointed and sat down. "There is something you aren't telling us, isn't there?" I nervously replied "no, everything's fine". Mrs F sighed and said, "we know about the curse Flora and we know you didn't want to burden us but they are all your friends whether you like it or not they will be there for you". I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes as I looked down at the ground in shame. "Flora why didn't you tell us?" exclaimed Stella in a hurt voice.

I was bombarded by questions I couldn't answer any in time. "Do you not care about us?" "I thought we were friends but obviously not" "Flora I thought you loved me but I can see that you don't when you lied to me" Helias voice made my heart sting. "I wish I hadn't met you," said Helia who immediately covered his mouth regretting what he said, the tears started to fall freely now from my eyes. 'I lied to protect them all they don't need to be burdened with me' I thought as I had enough of their comments.

I got up off the sofa weakly and stumbled towards my room but before closing the door I said, "don't worry you wont have to put up with me for much longer and Helia you don't have a girlfriend anymore seeing as you never wanted me in the first place". I closed and locked the door, hearing faint murmurs I put my ear to the door. "Why is it always Flora? She is so weak" "we always have to save her but she never saves us" "she is too insecure" I had enough of them, 'it took me getting a deadly curse to see them in the true light for who they really are' I sobbed into my hands as I realised I have no friends anymore and I'm cursed.

Grabbing a bag and stuffing all my clothes into it and gabbing a piece of paper and pen tears streaming as I wrote two letters. Placing them on my bed once I finished I opened the balcony doors and grabbed my bags "Enchantix" I yelled as I transformed and flew through the open door, Alfea becoming a dot on the horizon.

 **No Pov**

The winx and specialists heard someone yell "enchantix"; it came from Flora and Blooms room. They rushed into the room to find it empty; they searched around for any sign of Flora. Nothing, until Bloom said "I found two letters" holding up the letters and handing one to Helia she continued "one for us winx and one for Helia". Helia took the letter from Bloom quickly. "Read the letter out loud Bloom" she sighed and read the letter out….

"Dear Winx and specialists,

I left so you don't have to watch as the weak nature fairy you think I am dies, it was nice believing you guys were my friends but unfortunately I know now that you aren't, I don't think that you will miss me and if you haven't figured out by now but I heard what you all said about me. My final words alive to you are that I wished you had been real friends.

Sincerely, the fairy of nature Flora."

They all burst into tears as Bloom finished the letter. "We are her friends, we were so mean especially when she is facing this and now she is all alone somewhere, weak and fragile" Aisha sobbed into Nabus chest.

"We need to find her and prove to her that we are her friends," exclaimed Tecna checking her digimap to see where she could locate Flora. Throughout the whole conversation a certain blue haired specialist, holding the letter in his hands he carefully opened the envelope.

 **Helias Pov**

I took the letter out of the envelope smelling the ever so familiar scent of Floras perfume. I began to read the letter,

"Dear Helia,

Even though you didn't want me as your girlfriend I don't want your last memory of me to be when we were fighting so I wanted to say I'm sorry for not telling you, I didn't want to burden you all I care about you all too much. I love you Helia even though you don't love me, you are my one and only love and always will be. Never forget me.

Yours sincerely Flora"

As I read it I started to sob to myself trying to make sure the girls and guys didn't see. ' Flora I do love you I don't know why I said those horrible things' I gave up and started to cry, everyone turned to me and kept quiet until Timmy exclaimed "we need to find her now, we all said things that we didn't mean and we don't want her to leave us all with a bad thought of us" I nodded at Timmy's words, bringing up a digital screen with a map of the forest and Lynthea thinking that they would be the most likely places Flora would go to. With that we all started to plan our mission, but I had the same thought in my mind 'Flora please be alive when we find you and please forgive me'.


	9. Chapter 9:relief and regret

**Chapter 9:relief and regret**

 **Floras Pov**

 **On Lynthea**

I went to the first place I could think of Lynthea palace, my home. I landed on the outskirts of the forest and detransformed back to my civilian clothes. I reached the gates of the palace, once the guards saw it was Princess Flora they let me in. I walked towards the throne room knowing that's where my parents would be, 'I have to tell them now about the curse before the winx do' I thought as I pushed open the large throne room doors.

The throne room was a long room with stain glass floral windows around the walls, green ivy vines cascading the roof and walls, two large thrones sat at the end of the room on platforms in the thrones sat my parents, King Duncan and Queen Rose.

King Duncan had the same tanned skin as me but had dark blonde hair with blue eyes and was well built, he wore a crown and suit with a cape (what kings would wear) and to the right of him was Queen Rose she looked like me except she had short brown hair and slightly lighter skin, I was said to be her twin when I was a baby.

Once they caught sight of me standing in the doorway they came running to capture me in a group hug, my father spun me around saying "darling it has been too long" I smiled to him and my mother asked after we all separated "why are you here darling?" she had a concerned look on her face as I was still meant to be in Alfea. "Mother, father I need to talk to you both about something very important and I need Miele to hear it as well" they made glances to each other and then nodded directing me to the dining hall where Miele was.

We all sat around the large dining table in silence until I broke the silence "I came here to tell you that I have had a curse put upon me, the curse of the cursed ice shards" I paused to see there reactions they all sat mouths opened so I continued explaining "it's a four stage curse. The first being feeling weak, the second the cut gets deeper, the third is a deep slumber and the final is death" I looked down at my hands underneath the table.

There was a long silence until my father spoke "does anyone know about this? And when did this happen? And is there a cure?" I looked up to meet all their worried eyes "the winx and specialists know and you, they only found out when I hit stage one" there were gasps once I said stage one. "This happen a few weeks ago and I don't know whether there is any cure" I started to tear up remembering I would be dead and leave my family behind.

Miele who was crying long with my parents got out of her seat and ran towards me embracing me in a tight hug, as if it would be our last. "I wanted to tell you before the winx did as I left Alfea for good, they aren't my true friends nor was Helia my true boyfriend" I decided I needed some space so I ran towards my bedroom, once reaching my room I collapsed on the bed in a fit of tears sobbing into my pillow.

 **King Duncan's Pov**

I watched as my eldest daughter fled out of the room in tears, 'I need to phone the winx and find out exactly what happened to my dearest daughter' I called for a servant to bring me a phone, my wife looked at me with sad confused eyes, I explained to her what I was doing and comforted her telling her "its going to be alright, Flora is strong and we will find a cure". I rubbed my hand up and down her back as I spoke, she sobbed into my chest.

A few moments had passed when the servant returned with the phone, I dialled the winxs dorm number and then an image of the winx appeared with the specialists. They all looked surprised to see me and also sad and worried 'probably because of Flora' I thought.

"Hello winx and boys, I think you know why I called, I want to find out what happened to my daughter and why you are all not here trying to find a cure for her, do you want her to die?" my blood was boiling, they were meant to be Floras best friends in the world and they are just sitting around in Alfea doing nothing to help her.

"She left Alfea we were-" I cut her off "she is here at the palace on Lynthea, why haven't you gone to find her? You are suppose to be her best friends" the girls started to cry and defend themselves "she said she didn't believe we were her friends, we were planning our mission to find her" Bloom cried as Sky hugged her tightly. "I suggest you all come to Lynthea now because if there is no cure" I shuddered at the thought "then I don't want Flora to die thinking that her best friends weren't really her friends. So I have one question for you and one for just Helia, winx do you want Flora as your best friend?" they all nodded frantically screaming "YES, YES" I then turned my attention to Helia, I signalled for him to come closer to the screen. "Helia do you love my daughter with all your heart?" he looked shocked that I would even have to ask "yes of course I love her with all my heart I would do anything for her I would die for her, I wish I hadn't said such mean things to her but if I could I would take them back and have her back safe and healthy" he said it with such passion and love in his eyes that I bowed by head to him.

"Thank you all, you all need to get to Lynthea as quickly as possible as Flora doesn't have much time left she is getting weaker and weaker" as I finished speaking Miele ran in the room "FATHER, FATHER. HELP ITS FLORA" she screamed I shut the phone off and ran to Floras bedroom to find her collapsed on the floor. "FLORA" I yelled as me and my wife ran to her side.

 **No Pov**

 **Alfea**

The winx and specialists were still crowded round the screen when they heard the faint yelling of Miele then she came into view with her father. "FATHER, FATHER. HELP ITS FLORA" she yelled crying the phone suddenly went dead. The winx were now going frantic "we have to get to Lynthea now, something bad has happened to Flora, we are her friends we need to be there even if she is mad at us" Helia exclaimed running towards the ship ready to take off to Lynthea.

They all piled into the ship and flew off in the direction of Lynthea.

2 hours later…

They had just arrived outside the palace where Flora was, they ran like lightening towards the gate, the guards recognised them as Princess Flora's friends letting them in. Helia navigated them all to Floras room, he had been there many times with Flora over the years, they reached Floras door to hear crying coming from inside. Without thinking Helia barged through the door to find Flora lying on the bed unconscious with her sister Miele in between her parents kneeling on the floor by the bed crying. Their heads whipped round when they heard the door, the winx were in tears so were the specialists because they thought as Flora as their sister but Helia was the worst he mad his way towards the bed and sat on the edge cradling Floras limp pale body in his arms not wanting to let her go again.

Sobs filled the room but nothing else until there was a small groan heard from Flora, everyone's eyes were suddenly on her jade eyes as they fluttered open weakly. "FLORA" exclaimed Miele, King Duncan and Queen Rose. They embraced her thinking they had lost her forever. "What happened? Why is everyone here?" indicating to her family then she noticed the winx and specialists. "And what are they doing here? I only want my family around me at the moment" she finished getting up from the bed and walking out onto the balcony.

King Duncan looked towards the 11 teenagers and sighed, "I want one of you to talk to her, I don't like seeing her so upset" they all turned there heads towards Helia who was watching Flora on the balcony. He could feel their stares "I will talk to her I need her to know I'm sorry, I cant stand watching her so weak and upset because of me and all of us" he sais as he made his way towards the balcony doors grabbing a blanket from the foot of her bed, there was a chilly wind outside he didn't want Flora getting worse.


	10. Chapter 10:heart to heart

**Chapter 10: heart to heart**

 **On the balcony**

 **Floras Pov**

I was stood on the balcony looking out over Mieles future kingdom, I was meant to rule Lynthea next but because of the curse I cant do that anymore. 'Miele will be a great ruler' I thought then shivered as the cool breeze touched my bare arms making my cut sting. I was too busy looking at the view to notice Helia was standing behind me, I suddenly felt something on my shoulders, it was my warm cosy blanket I looked confusingly at my shoulders then turned to the side to see Helia smiling at me but then we he saw I was looking his smile faded.

'Why does he care if I am cold? He doesn't care about me' I thought as I made a sideways glance towards him. I could tell he wanted to say something but he didn't as his face made a frustrated face. 'He's so cute when he pulls that face, wait stop Flora bad thoughts' I was interrupted when he cleared his throat to speak.

"Flora why do you think I don't care about you? Why did you leave?" he questioned moving to sit on one of the balcony chairs, I did the same and answered "you said you wished you never met me that's why I think you don't care, and I left because I cant stand to be around people that I love and thought were my best friends when they were only pretending to be." I sighed as I started to feel weak from the talking; the most I had talked in a couple of days. I started to breathe heavily, Helia must have noticed as he have a worried and concern expression on his face. "Flora I can see your struggling and weak so I will talk so you listen please" I nodded my head weakly, getting more comfortable in the chair with my blanket.

"I didn't mean any of those things I said to you, neither did anyone else. We were just hurt that you didn't tell us, we no you didn't want to burden us but I was your boyfriend" he looked pained when he said the word 'was'. "I love you Flora my flower, I would do anything for you, I would switch places with you with the curse if I could" I shook my head violently; the thought of Helia not being around was unimaginable. "I would die for you Flora, you are my life, my everything. Please forgive me and the rest." He got down on both knees and started to beg and plead, giving me the puppy dogs eyes he knew I couldn't resist. I giggled softly, only I had this effect on Helia, making the strong tough pacifist beg and plead. "I should be the one apologising for being so weak and letting this all happen, if I was stronger and more like Bloom or any other winx I could have defeated the Trix". I started to sob into my hands, I could hear the sound of shuffling and then I felt arms wrap around me and hug me tightly then kiss me on the forehead, I knew it was Helia trying to comfort me.

"Helia please forgive me but I love you too much to put you through all this, you need to be with someone prettier and stronger, someone that wouldn't easily get kidnapped or hurt" I said was avoided meeting his midnight blue eyes, because if jade and blue locked together I would never be able to control myself from kissing him. 'But you cant Flora' I thought sadly. Helia lifted my chin up with two fingers so I couldn't look anywhere but directly at him.

"Flora Lynthea listen to me, I love you too much to not have you in my life, you are not pretty you are beautiful, you are strong when you believe in yourself and you are the only girl for me. My life isn't whole without you Flora." I kept silent as be asked "my flower will you please be my girlfriend again?" I didn't know what to say I wanted to but I don't want him to have to watch me die but I love him soooo much, everyday that passes makes me die quicker without him. I took a deep breath, "Helia I love you too much to say no but I don't want to leave you or anyone, I'm so scared of dying".

Tears flowed down my cheeks, but Helia brushed them away with his thumbs as he cupped my face, "flower was that a yes?" I nodded then he captured my lips in his as he gave me a passionate kiss. "I'm here don't be scared we will find a cure I promise". They shared another passion and love filled kiss then went back inside to pack Floras things to go back to Alfea.

After all their goodbyes Flora, Helia, the winx and the specialists went to the ship and took off towards Alfea.


	11. Chapter 11:getting worse

**Chapter 11: getting worse**

 **Alfea**

 **No Pov**

They had been back at Alfea for two days now and Flora had been getting worse each day. All the winx were asleep in their dorm in their beds, when an ear-piercing scream filled the air, they all ran in the direction of the scream. It can from Bloom and Floras room. Musa badged through the door followed by the winx to find Bloom holding Floras arm, while Flora was screaming in pain.

"Flo what happened?" Aisha asked her best friends her voice dripping with concern, "my cut from the curse its so painful and the blood wont stop gushing out, help" Flora cried. "I've been trying to heal her with my healing powers since I woke up but it wont work, I don't know what to do" Bloom exclaimed with tears welling in her eyes as she saw how much pain her friend was in. "get lots of bandages quick from the infirmary NOW" yelled Tecna as she helped Bloom put pressure on the cut to try stop it from bleeding but it didn't work as the blood still gushed down her arm and into a puddle forming on the floor. "She's loosing so much blood" exclaimed Stella feeling woozy from seeing all the blood, "I'm calling Helia and the boys now" she continued.

Stella ran to her phone and dialled Brandon's number.

 **At Red Fountain**

 **In the boys dorm**

 **No Pov**

They were all sat round the dorm doing separate things. Helia was drawing a portrait of Flora that he planned to give to her the next time he saw her, Brandon, Riven and Sky were working out in the lounge, Nabu was practicing levitating himself cross legged on the bed and Timmy was playing a game on his computer.

Brandon's phone suddenly started to ring; he put down the dumbbells and checked who was calling. He saw it was Stella and smiled answering the phone.

B: Hello sunshine?

S: Snookum's we need you boys now

Brandon became worried

B: what's wrong?

S: its Flora her cut it's bleeding so much she is losing a lot of blood

B: we will be right there sunshine, stay strong till we get there and keep pressure on her arm.

S: ok just hurry we need your help

B: We will see you soon love you

S: I love you too

The phone then went dead; all the boys were looking at Brandon. "We need to go to Alfea now" he said as he rushed to put his uniform on. They all looked confusingly at him "the girls need our help, Floras cut is bleeding and getting deeper she is loosing too much blood" he continued looking directly at Helia who was shocked but then raced into action grabbing his uniform and changing followed by the rest of the guys.

Once they were ready they got the levabikes and rode to Alfea at full speed.

 **Back with the winx**

Their was blood all over the floor and a pale Flora stood up with the winx frantically wrapping all the bandages they could find around her arm. The door was suddenly barged open and in rushed the specialists, Helia ran to Floras side holding her tightly attempting to wipe the blood off her beautiful skin.

Everyone was stood around Flora wrapping her up like a mummy, after an hour the blood finally stopped oozing out of the deep cut, the carpet was stained blood red. Helia still held onto the pale Flora, the specialists were given permission to stay with the winx in their dorm to help keep an eye on Flora. The next day they would be going to the library to search for a cure to the curse.


	12. Chapter 12:searching for a cure

Chapter 12: searching for a cure

Alfea

No Pov

The winx (except Flora) and the specialists had been searching everywhere for a cure or any sign of anything that would indicate where to locate a cure. They had found nothing at all; the curse was seen as to end in inevitable death for the victim. Flora was in the winx dorm room, resting in bed being watched by Mrs Faragonda.

Helia was hesitant to leave Flora but if anything happened Mrs Faragonda would be the best person to have around her.

In the library

"We have searched every book in here even from the restricted area but nothing" said a frustrated Tecna, "I have looked everywhere on the digiweb but nothing as well" she sighed frustratingly. Everyone had gloomy expressions they could find no cure; tears were starting to fall from all the girls.

"We cant stop looking, we have to carry on" expressed Helia.

RING RING RING

Tecnas phone started to ring, she checked it to see who it was and suddenly all colour drained from her face as she answered the phone.

T: hello Mrs Faragonda, is Flora ok?

Tecna put the phone on loudspeaker making Mrs Faragondas image appear.

Mrs F: no I hate to be the one to tell you this but Flora has reached stage 3 and fallen into a deep slumber.

T: gasp

Mrs F: she told me to tell you that she loves you all especially you Helia. You need to all be around her until she takes her last breath; she needs to her friends around her. Hurry back now.

T: ok Mrs Faragonda

The screen went black and their were sobs filling the air as they all left the library and headed to the winx dorm.

(sorry it's a short chapter)


	13. Chapter 13: are they in time?

**Chapter 13: are they in time?**

 **Helias Pov**

'My flower, my love was in the 3rd stage of the curse and I couldn't find a cure, I will loose her forever' I thought as we made our way to the winx dorm to be with Flora in her last moments 'no Helia don't think like that she will survive'.

We entered the room to find Flora lying on her bed, 'sleeping beauty has nothing on my love when she sleeps' she looked so peaceful, pain free. I sat on the edge of her bed holding onto her soft hands, they were getting colder and colder as the days past.

I never left her side only to use the bathroom, shower and get changed. The winx and the specialists did the same having people bring up meals for them all, Flora was hooked up to tubes to make sure she got water and food to keep her stable.

Flora had been in a deep slumber for two days now, no change. I left to go get changed but as I left the room I was immediately called back, when I reached the room I heard cries "FLORA FLORA" I rushed in and there she was lying in bed shaking violently, sweat dripping down her forehead.

It looked like she was having a fit, no one knew what to do they frantically tried to wake her up by calling her name, afraid that if they touch her they could make her worse. Suddenly, she took a deep breath and then there was nothing. She lay motionless on the bed.

I rushed to her side, desperately searching for her pulse on her neck. NOTHING. There was nothing, no pulse, she was dead. "Flora, Flora. She's gone," I cried embracing her in a tight hug not wanting to let her go.

"She cant be gone" cried Aisha clinging onto Nabu who was crying as well because Flora was like his sister the one that was nicest to him, when he first joined the group she was the friendliest to him like she was to everyone, it was in her nature.

Everyone shared his or her fondest memory of the sweetest nature fairy ever. "She was always so kind, caring and considerate. Always thinking of others." Whispered Bloom, Musa and Tecna. "My first love, from the first moment I saw her I wanted to protect her" I said as all the good and bad moments flooded back to me, our first date, the taste of her sweet lips and all the time walking in the forest. 'I thought she would become my wife, the mother of my children and the person I grow old with' I could feel tears running down my cheeks.

One of my tears fell onto her cheek; it ran down her face slowly towards her cut. Once it reached her cut it stopped and was absorbed, the cut started to close slowly leaving her arm looking brand new like there was never any cut.

I watched open mouthed and speechless as it healed everyone was watching the scene before them. Then the weirdest thing happened… a light orb circled her.


	14. Chapter 14:miracle

**Chapter 14: miracle**

 **Alfea**

 **No Pov**

Everyone watched in horror as the light orb entered Floras body then seconds later was released again, 'is her soul leaving her body' everyone thought in shock as they watched the scene.

Suddenly Floras body slowly began to levitate into the air glowing a light green colour encasing her in a light orb, everyone had to shield their eyes from the bright light as she floated in mid air. Minutes went by then Floras body was placed back into Helias arms. "What was that? I know every thing about light but I have no clue what that is" Stella asked no one in particular.

All of a sudden, a groan was heard "what happened? I'm still alive" Flora said the last part in disbelief. Everyone just stared at her shocked and surprised that she was alive again. Helia was the first one to respond to the situation, he kissed Flora passionately on the lips pouring ever last ounce of love he had for her into that kiss. The couple separated breathing deeply and looking into each other's eyes, then they were suddenly embraced into a giant group hug.

Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Aisha and Flora were all crying hugging each other, when Flora asked, "how could this be? You said there was no cure but I am alive" everyone turned to Tecna and Timmy for an explanation "we don't know" Tecna replied but Timmy suddenly had an idea "did you see when one of Helias tears landed on Flora it closed the wound up then suddenly there was a bright light and she is alive again. I can only guess that it was true love that saved her, Helias tear contained all the love for Flora and all the memories he had of her". Once everyone heard Timmy idea they all turned to Helia with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Helia your love for me saved me, I am alive because of you. I owe you my life and I don't know how to repay you" Flora said to Helia giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "You being alive is the best payment that I could ever have" Helia said with such passion and love that Flora started to cry with joy.

 **Meanwhile in Heatherfield**

 **With the WITCH gang**

 **No Pov**

Will, Taranee, Irma, Haylin, Cornelia and Caleb were all in the basement of the Silver Dragon talking about their recent mission to Meridian.

"Elyon is still in Meridian, I never see her anymore. We are meant to be best friends," Cornelia said looking down to the ground; Caleb put his hand on her shoulder gently. She jumped and blushed from the sudden contact, looking up she met his gaze.

"Cornelia you will see her, she doesn't have time at the moment because she is ruling a kingdom, I promise she will spend more time with you. You are still her best friend" he said smiling sweetly at her, "thanks Caleb" she said giving him a hug, they both blushed at the close proximately they were in.

All the rest of WITCH were smirking and giggling at the two lovebirds neither confessed to the other that they like them yet. They both tried to deny it but the girls could see right through them.

The basement door was opened and in came the smelling passling, Blunk. He ran directly to Caleb, "Caleb, Blunk have important message from big blue thing," exclaimed Blunk. "What is it Blunk?" asked Caleb as he moved away from Cornelia, she had a hurt expression on her face that made Caleb feel hurt himself.

"Blunk told to say, Phobos has escaped from prison," exclaimed Blunk. Everyone gasped, "how did he escape?" yelled Caleb jumping to his feet, pacing back and forth. "Caleb stop pacing we cant do anything yet, we have to wait" said Will. Caleb stopped pacing and plopped himself down on the sofa.

Cornelia looked at her watch and gasped "guys I have to head home, mum and dad want me to look after Lillian while they are out" Cornelia said as she headed for the door "bye guys see you tomorrow, we can go to Meridian then Caleb" she said waving as she left.

"So Caleb when are you going to tell Corny you like her?" asked Irma with a sly grin, the rest of the girls giggled at Caleb's reaction he had his mouth open but then recovered. "What are you talking about? I don't like Cornelia" he said blushing but trying to hide his face from the guardians. "Caleb we know your lying, we can see what your like when your around her" sang Haylin.

"Whatever, me and Blunk are going back to the infinite city" he said quickly making his way to find a portal. Once him and Blunk were gone the girls said goodnight to each other and left for their homes.

 **Somewhere in Meridian**

 **Phobos Pov**

'I am a prince and I am forced to hide like a common criminal because my sister and her stupid guardian friends defeated me. They will rue the day they beat me', I thought as I conjured up my sand glass, it would help me locate the wielders of the ultimate nature/ earth power.

The sand glass appeared on the floor, "show me the first wielder of the ultimate earth power" the glass turned misty then clear revealing the earth guardian tucking her sister into bed. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha" I laughed evilly as I called for Cedric.

Cedric entered in his lizard form, "yes sir" he bowed. "I need you to got to the earth guardians house and kidnap her bringing her here to me" he nodded and left the hideout.

'The ultimate power will be mine, and no one can stop me' I thought smirking.


	15. Chapter 15:spelled

**Chapter 15: spelled**

 **In Cornelia's apartment**

 **No Pov**

Cornelia was sitting in the apartments lounge on the sofa, reading a magazine. She kept turning the pages of the magazine looking disinterested; suddenly a loud crash was heard coming from Lillian's bedroom, Cornelia ran quickly towards the sound of the crash and gasped when she saw Cedric holding her sister in his claws, she was unconscious he had put a sleeping spell on her.

"Cedric let go of her NOW" she yelled getting into a fighting position, as she couldn't transform without the heart of candrakar. "I will only let go of her if you could with me back to Prince Phobos, otherwise she dies your choice" she gasped and obeyed him but before she went with him she mind messaged Taranee.

"Taranee, can you hear me?"

"Cornelia what's up?"

"Cedric is here, he has Lillian, and he says I have to go with him otherwise she dies"

"Cornelia you cant"

"I have to just tell the girls and Caleb, I trust you guys to rescue me"

With that she blocked her thoughts and said "I will go with you now let my sister go" he placed Lillian back on the bed and knocked Cornelia out with his tail, she lay limp on the floor as Cedric picked her up and carried her through the open portal.

 **With Phobos**

' Now to find the second wielder of the ultimate power' I thought as I made the sand glass appear again. "Show me the second wielder of the power I search for" I called as the glass went misty then cleared showing a teenage girl with a midnight blue haired boy holding hands walking in the forest.

"I know how to get her, I will spell her friends to bring her to me. She is a fairy so she looks like she goes to that Alfea School for fairies." I said to myself as I cast a spell through the glass.

 **Alfea**

 **The winx dorm**

A green mist started to surround the room, filling the air with the hypnotic gas. The winx (except Flora) were in the lounge gossiping about their boyfriends, they didn't notice the gas.

"So Brandon took me on our 50th date today, we went to that posh expensive restaurant in uptown Magix" said Stella dreamily reliving the date in her mind. Suddenly they all started to feel sleepy, "hey what's going on? Why do I feel so sleepy suddenly?" then everything went black for them all.

They all awoke a few minutes later in a trance; they had been hypnotized to take Flora to one of Phobos portals, handing her to Cedric.

The winx made their way to find Flora; she had just finished her walk with Helia when the winx approached her. "Hey girls" said Flora sweetly. "Flora you need to come with us" said Bloom emotionless. "Ok" agreed Flora. They led Flora to a clearing in the forest where a blue portal was humming.

"Why is there a portal?" asked Flora worriedly. "Because your going to go through it" said Musa with a laugh. Before Flora or anyone could say anything else Cedric came out of the portal in lizard form grabbing onto Flora knocking her out. The portal closed and the spell on the winx was gone, they remembered everything.

"What was that thing we just let take Flora?" asked Stella frightened, as she had never see anything like that before. "I don't know but we were spelled to bring her here" said Tecna analysing the area where the portal was. "We need to ring the specialists, they have to help us rescue Flora. I just hope she forgives us again because we were spelled," said Aisha frantically. Stella speed dialled Brandon and the five specialists and Nabu appeared on the hologram screen.

Brandon: Hello sunshine, what's up?

Stella: its flora this lizard man thing just took her through a portal

Helia: what? How could this happen? I literally just left her for a second then she was with you girls

Bloom: well we were in our dorm and then we all felt sleepy, we awoke and were in a trance to find Flora and take her to that portal.

Helia: why would you do that?

Tecna: we were under a trance, hypnotised by a spell but we don't know who cast it. We can find her we just need your help to analyse where the portal was and it should tell us where it took her.

Timmy: we will be right there stay in the clearing girls

The screen disappeared as the call finished, the girls waited for the boys to arrive. After a few moments they heard the levabikes coming down the forest path, then they came into view. They started to analyse the area and Tecna used her digital powers to locate where the portal took Flora. "I got it, the place it took her to is a realm called Meridian," exclaimed Tecna. "I can create another portal there now," she continued as she summoned up a blue portal like the one Flora was taken into.

One by one the winx and specialists walked into the portal, winx fully transformed and the specialists clutching to their weapons.


	16. Chapter 16:WITCH

**Chapter 16: WITCH**

 **Back in Heatherfield**

 **No Pov**

 **Taranees house**

Taranee picked up her phone, she speed dialled Haylin, and "come on come on pick up pick up." She recited.

H: Hello?

T: Haylin ring Irma and tell her to meet at the Silver Dragon quick it's an emergency

H: what about Will?

T: I will ring her but we all need to hurry

H: ok see you in ten.

The phone went dead and Taranee dialled Wills number, telling her to be at the Silver Dragon basement as soon as possible. Then she got dressed and snuck out the door.

 **Silver Dragon**

Haylin was the first one in the basement as she lived there, then Irma and Taranee were next to arrive and lastly Will.

"Taranee what's happened?" asked Will sleepily; "we need to go to Meridian and find Caleb now" exclaimed Taranee. Will was now fully awake, and pulling out the heart of candraker. "Wait where's Corny?" asked Irma. "I will explain when we find Caleb," replied Taranee. "Ok, guardians unite," yelled Will, and with a flash of light they were surrounded by their element bubbles.

"The heart"

"Water"

"Fire"

"Air"

They were all transformed into their guardian's uniforms and Will opened a portal, they all flew inside on their way to meridian.

 **In Meridian**

 **The infinite city**

Caleb and the rest of the rebels were devising a plan to find Prince Phobos, when suddenly a portal opened in the middle of the room. The rebels all looked confused and weary as they clung to their weapons, when four figures came through the portal and it closed.

"Guardians! What are you doing here?" asked Aldarn.

 **Caleb's Pov**

I was searching for the blonde angel, the earth guardian, Cornelia. But she wasn't there and I was worried. "Where's Cornelia?" I asked casually, all the girls looked to Taranee for an explanation. "Everyone needs to talk a seat while I explain, you are not going to like this" I became nervous as to what she would say, the tough facade of the rebel leader was fading away at the thought of something happening to Cornelia.

After everyone was sat down Taranee took a deep breath and began "Cornelia has been kidnapped" my heart stopped, Cornelia has been kidnapped "Cedric was at her apartment in his lizard form" everyone gasped "he had Lillian's sleeping form in his claws saying he would kill her if Corny didn't go with him to Phobos" she stopped and let out a few tears so did the rest of the girls, I was trying to hold them back.

"How do you know?" asked Irma, "she mind messaged me while it was happening she told me to get the girls and Caleb to rescue her. But I don't know where she is now" Taranee said sadly.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

My heart was pounding and my blood was boiling Cornella could is in danger if Phobos has her, he could be doing anything to her. 'Why didn't I tell her that I like her maybe even love her before?' I thought as I shot up from my chair "we need to devise a plan NOW" I exclaimed as the thought of Cornelia in danger pushed me to rescue her.

We started to search around Meridian for Phobos hideout where Cornelia would be. I needed to tell her how I feel when we find her, and rescue her.

 **No Pov**

The WITCH gang and Caleb were all flying round Meridian in search of Cornelia when they noticed a portal open by the castle. They flew over there hoping it would be Cornelia but it wasn't as out stepped 5 girls and 6 boys, the guardians flew over to them.

"Who are you? Do you have Cornelia?" asked an angry Irma, the red headed girl stepped forward "we are the winx club and these are the specialists, and we don't know who Cornelia is. We came here because our friend was taken by a large lizard man," she said. WITCH gasped and Caleb as well "Cedric took your friend but why?" asked Will. "We don't know, she is the fairy of nature," explained Musa as she moved closer to Riven. "That's weird our friend was taken by Phobos' henchmen Cedric like your friend and she is the earth guardian" Haylin said confused. "What does he want with them, this Phobos guy?" asked Stella, "we don't know, he used to be Prince of Meridian but then we defeated him and put the rightful queen on the throne, Elyon" replied Taranee.

They all look confused in total silence until Helia spoke "we have to find this guys hideout, Flora is in danger so if their friend" he said with such passion. "We will all look together, then there is a better chance to find them both" said Will, "but what does he need a nature fairy and an earth guardian for?" asked Musa. They all shrugged their shoulders confused as to why that happened.


	17. Chapter 17:captured

**Chapter 17:captured**

 **Phobos hideout**

Phobos hideout was in an underground castle that had been lots for many centuries.

Flora had just awoken to find herself chained to a wall in what looks to be a throne room, "don't move, the chain are electrified" said a voice from the shadows. Flora created a small ball of green light that hovered above the two girls. "How do you know?" Flora asked the blonde girl "I tried and I burnt my wrists, I'm Cornelia earth guardian by the way" she said with a friendly smile. "I'm Flora the fairy of nature, do you know who kidnapped us?" she sighed and said, "yes unfortunately it was Cedric one of Prince Phobos loyal henchman. But how did you end up here?" Flora shook her head and said, "I can't remember sorry".

They both examined the room to look for some form of escape or a way to communicate with their friends. There was nothing of any use to them; they didn't even know where they were.

Suddenly the room was filled with light, as the doors were swung open, a figure entered the room. "If it isn't the two wielders of the ultimate earth power," said an evil voice dripping with hatred. "The what?" asked Flora timidly, she was shaking with fear.

Phobos moved closer to the two chained girls, "I will explain as I can see you are both clueless" he continued to explain "you two both have the ultimate power of earth, as one of you is the fairy of nature and the other is an earth guardian. I want the ultimate power and you shall give it to me and I shall leave your friends unharmed and not even go after your boyfriends" the girls both gasped and shook trying to get away from him but the cuffs electrocuted them.

"We will never give you our power," exclaimed Flora and Cornelia at the same time. Phobos let out an annoyed growl as he looked at the girls. "I will give you until tomorrow to make the right decision otherwise I will have to torture you both" he chuckled evilly as he left the two girls chained alone in the throne room.

"Flora I think I know how to get in touch with my friends" Cornelia whispered as she moved slightly closer to Flora. "How?" "I will try mind message Taranee and get the heart to show us," Cornelia explained but Flora had a confused expression on her face, Cornelia giggled and said "I will just show you ok?"

C: Taranee can you hear me?

T: Cornelia are you ok?

C: not really but I'm with Flora, I need to know whether you are with her friends?

T: do you mean the winx club and the specialists?

C: yes I think that's them

T: yes they are with us in Meridian

C: ok good tell them that Flora is with me and Phobos is after both our powers, because we apparently have the ultimate earth power. We have one day to give them up before he tortures us.

T: hang in there Cornelia; we will rescue you both I promise

Then all of a sudden Cornelia's mind was blocked she was too weak to use any sort of power.

 **With the winx, WITCH, the specialists and Caleb**

"Guys I just spoke to Cornelia, she says she is with your friend Flora and they are being held captive by Phobos but they don't know where" she said sadly. "She must be weak because the mind messaging stopped suddenly".

Suddenly the heart started to glow and floated in the middle of them, pink beams of light shot everywhere and everyone gasped. Then a hologram appeared in front of them, it showed two girls chained both in civilian form. "Flora" yelled Helia the same time, Caleb yelled "Cornelia". Both girls looked up at the sound of their names, "Helia is that you?" "Caleb its so good to hear you" the two boys have relieved smiles on their faces as they saw the girl they cared for was alive and well.

"Listen Phobos wants us because we both hold the ultimate power of earth, we have a day to give them to us before he tortures us" said Flora weakly as the dark underground room was starting to make her weak. "Flora my flower you don't look well what's happening?" everyone looked at Flora including Cornelia, she had gone really pale and weak "it's the darkness, I cant survive without light for much longer" Flora suddenly fainted leaning onto Cornelia "Flora we will save you just hang in and Cornelia please make sure she is ok" said Helia and Caleb said "I will find you Cornelia and Phobos will pay".

The heart then dropped into Wills hands they all set out to rescue them quickly and Tecna used her digital powers to locate his hideout.


	18. Chapter 18:tortured

**Chapter 18: tortured**

 **In Phobos hideout**

 **One day later**

Cornelia and Flora hadn't gotten any sleep all night, as they were worried that if they fell asleep Phobos would kill them. They were dreading the inevitable arrival of Prince Phobos coming for their powers; they had no energy to fight him off. Flora was still weak because of the lack of sunlight and Cornelia was not at full strength because she wasn't in her guardian form.

Ten minutes had passed and Phobos appeared in the doorway, shackle chains were heard shaking as the girls thrashed about, eager to get away. Phobos laughed at their futile attempt to escape, he moved closer and closer to them.

He stopped and smirked seeing them weak and ready to give up their powers or so he thought. "So are you ready to hand over the ultimate power?" he asked thinking he knew the answer. "NEVER, YOU EVIL BASTARD" yelled Cornelia. Phobos was definitely not happy with this answer, "CEDRIC" he shouted, seconds later Cedric appeared in his human form. "yes sir" he asked as he bowed, "transform and teach these two a lesson they will never forget, while I set up a recording for their dear friends" cackled Phobos as he walked out the door closed in behind him.

Cedric transformed into this large lizard form and slithered towards the girls not unchaining them yet, the girls tried to move away but the hard wall met their backs. He grabbed hold of Flora, as she was the weakest at the moment and bites her on the arms and legs making her scream in pain. "Let her go," exclaimed Cornelia trying to desperately help her new friend. "Ok because it's your turn now earth guardian" he said as he chucked Flora against the wall and biting Cornelia like he did to Flora.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screams of pain filled the room from the two girls, he undid the chains seeing that they were in too much pain to fight back, grabbing them both in his claws he started to fling them around the room making them crash against the hard stone walls and the cold hard ground, snapping sounds were heard as bones we broken.

Satisfied with his work Cedric said "now its time to take you to Prince Phobos so he can extract your power hahahahahahahahahah" he picked up the two limp cold forms and slithered out of the room.

 **With WITCH, Winx, specialists and Caleb**

 **No Pov**

They were all on their way to the Meridian castle to recruit more rebels to help with their search, they reached the gates but were suddenly stopped when a flash of light appeared in font of them, once the light was gone there stood Elyon in tears. "Elyon what's happened?" asked will running to hug her, "come with me quickly you need to see this" she replied as she started to run towards the castle.

Once inside the castle they ran to the conference room, there on the table in the middle of the room was a holographic screen. They all piled into the room and surrounded the screen as Elyon pressed a button and there flashed Phobos face.

"Hello guardians, sister, rebel leader and oh these must be Floras friends." He broke off into laughter as he saw the teenagers all looking toughly at him. " Your friends wont give up the ultimate power" he paused as they all let out a sigh of relief on the other end of the conversation, then he continued "so I thought id let you all witness what I'm going to do to your friends now" the teenagers all let out a gasp as two limp figures lying on the floor came into view.

Groans could be hear coming from the two figures then one sat up and shouted "Flora please wake up" Cornelia said as she shook Flora, Flora opened her eyes and winced in pain. "Ahhhh" Flora screamed as the pain increased when she moved and Cornelia screamed as she moved as well from their broken bones and bites.

The girls were pale, had dark circles under their eyes, were crying and had bite marks with blood staining their skin. "Phobos you will pay for hurting them" exclaimed WITCH, Winx, the specialists and Caleb. Watching there friends in pain filled them all with sorrow and anger but Helia and Caleb were physically red with anger as their loved ones had been tortured they wanted to save them right now but couldn't.

"Oh you have finally awoken" Phobos voice filled the room with an echo creating an eerie atmosphere "I have been waiting to do this, as it would be no fun without you awake" he said shooting large bolts of electricity at Cornelia and Flora making them give out blood curdling screams as they were thrown across the room into unconsciousness with black burn marks all over their bodies where the lighting bolts struck.

Caleb and Helias eyes were red with anger as they witnessed their loves being tortured. Then all of a sudden Flora weakly got to her feet and was pulled towards Phobos with a lightening rope wrapping around her waist, once she was before him she transformed "Enchantix" she shouted suddenly feeling stronger she tried to attack him but he used the lightening rope around her to electrocute her until she fell into unconsciousness again.

Phobos evil laughter filled the monitor then he appeared; "now you see that I can hurt them so easily hahahahaha, they will now definitely give me the ultimate power" then the screen went black. Silence filled the room in the Meridian castle.

No one spoke for what seemed like forever until there was a beeping sound, they all turned to Tecna who realised it was the phone. She gasped at the screen, "I found where they are" she exclaimed happily as everyone crowded round her "how?" asked Helia impatiently. "I forgot I made a tracking system to find Flora when she went missing last time and it seems to have found her now, she is underground in a castle 2 hours away from here" she said jumping up and down. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go rescue them," exclaimed Stella and Irma running towards the door.

They all followed suit and headed for the infinite city to devise a plan on how to rescue them.


	19. Chapter 19:rescue mission

**Chapter 19:rescue mission**

 **In the infinite city**

 **Caleb's Pov**

I was worried senseless about Cornelia, 'I need to tell her how I feel about her when we rescue her' I thought as I stood around the large table, with blue prints of the underground castle on it.

"Will, will create a portal directly above the underground castle hideout. Then another portal created to take us outside Queen Elyons castle." I said tracing my fingers over the blue prints. "Haylin, Stella, Musa and Irma will all create a distraction while Bloom, Aisha, Will, Tecna and Taranee got to find Cornelia and Flora where they will bring them to the surface by the portal. Meanwhile me and the specialists will fight the guards to make sure the girls are rescued." I finished devising my plan and looked around to seek everyone's approval. They all were nodding.

"Now all we have to do is wait until tomorrow when the sunrises to set our plan in action" explained Tecna. I walked towards by room in the infinite city because it was now about 10 at night and I needed my rest.

Reaching my room I pushed the door open and enter, not bothering to change I get into bed. 'Hang in their Cornelia ill be there tomorrow' was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of her in her guardian form creating a beautiful lake scene with her earth powers.

 **With the winx and the specialists**

 **Helias Pov**

The specialists and the winx were all sleeping in the same room as there was only one room left. 'I hated seeing my flower being tortured I will kill that Prince Phobos for hurting my love' I thought as I was lying on hard floor with a blanket around me, the rest of the specialists had their girlfriends in their arms. Nabu and Aisha were sleeping against the floor wrapped in a blanket, Bloom and Sky were lying on one of the sofas same as Stella and Brandon on the other. Musa and Riven were on a chair cuddled up together and Tecna and Timmy were lying on the floor by the door. 'I miss you so much Flora' I thought as I remembered the way I would stroke her hair as we cuddled on her bed, the way she slept so peacefully and her beautiful face radiating when the moonlight would shine on her face.

I needed to get sleep because I needed to be at my full strength for tomorrow when we rescue my beautiful flower. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dream filled sleep filled with wonderful memories of my gorgeous girlfriend. (And Caleb had the same song filling his dreams as well)

 **OH her eyes, her eyes**

 **Make the stars look like they're not shinin'**

 **Her hair, her hair**

 **Falls perfectly without her trying**

 **She's so beautiful**

 **And I tell her everyday**

 **Yeah**

 **I know, I know**

 **When I compliment her she wont believe me**

 **And it's so, it's so**

 **Sad to think that she don't see what I see**

 **But every time she asks me, "do I look okay?"**

 **I say,**

 **When I see your face (face, face…)**

 **There's not a thing that I would change**

 **'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**

 **Just the way you are (are)**

 **And when you smile (smile, smile…)**

 **The whole world stops and stares for a while**

 **'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)**

 **Just the way you are (are)**

 **Yeah**

 **Her lips, her lips**

 **I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

 **Her laugh, her laugh**

 **She hates but I think it's so sexy**

 **She's so beautiful**

 **And I tell her everyday,**

 **Oh you know, you know, you know**

 **I'd never ask you to change**

 **If perfect's what you're searching for**

 **Then just stay the same**

 **So don't even bother asking if you look okay**

 **You know I'll say,**

 **When I see your face (face, face…)**

 **There's not a thing that I would change**

 **'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**

 **Just the way you are (are)**

 **And when you smile (smile, smile…)**

 **The whole world stops and stares for a while**

 **'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)**

 **Just the way you are (are)**

 **The way you are**

 **The way you are**

 **Girl, you're amazing (amazing)**

 **Just the way you are (are)**

 **When I see your face**

 **There's not a thing that I would change**

 **'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**

 **Just the way you are (are)**

 **And when you smile**

 **The whole world stops and stares for a while**

 **'Cause, girl, you're amazing**

 **Just the way you are**

 **Yeah**


	20. Chapter 20:free at last

**Chapter 20:free at last**

 **Infinite city**

 **No Pov**

The guardians, Caleb, the winx and the specialists were all awake at the crack of dawn, now they were all suiting up in preparation to start the rescue plan. The winx and the guardians transformed into their stronger forms and the boys all grabbed swords and shields (the specialists using their weapons form the show).

"Are we all ready?" asked Will who was about to create a portal, "YES" everyone shouted eager to set the plan in motion. With one swift movement Will created a portal and everyone filed through it, on the other side Will created a portal back to Elyons castle.

They all stood in a clearing in a forest; it looked so peaceful you wouldn't think that an evil Prince was torturing people below the surface. "Girls are you ready?" asked Caleb pointing to Stella, Musa, Irma and Haylin. "Yes" they replied flying into the air, creating noise and blasting the ground causing the underground castle to shake. Shouts were heard then a metal door swung open and out came ten guards.

"Now girls go find them," yelled Caleb as him and the specialists ran at the guards, Bloom, Aisha, Tecna, Will and Taranee all flew through the open metal doors and followed the corridors towards the throne room.

 **With the girls searching for Cornelia and Flora**

They flew down the corridors until they came to a large set of double doors; they blasted it open and entered the room cautiously with power balls formed in their heads. Bloom had a dragon fireball in her hand, Aisha a pink ball of morphix, Tecna a green digiball, Will had the heart of candrakar in her hand and Taranee had a fire ball burning from her fingertip. There power balls lit the room up so there were no shadows of dark in the room, they moved further into the room.

There chained to the wall were Cornelia and Flora, they flew as fast as their wings could carry them over to them. "Flora" exclaimed Aisha hugging her best friend; "Cornelia" exclaimed Will and Taranee hugging her as well. "Careful the chains are electrified" said Flora sadly as she winced at the memory of the pain. "Taranee your fire power should break the chains even if they are electrified," said Will looking at Taranee. "Time to get you both out of these shackles then" said Taranee as she melted the chains with her firepower.

Once they were melted, the girls fell into their friend's arms, and weakly got up. "Here let me heal you both," said Bloom as she used her magic to heal their broken bones, their bite marks and cuts. Orange rays of light hitting each painful mark on their bodies, they relaxed once the pain minimized. All of a sudden, Helia and Caleb came running into the room and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Cornelia and Flora. They couldn't believe their eyes there they were after so long, just a few metres away from them. They broke out of their trance and ran to the girls, Helia picked Flora up bridal style while Caleb picked Cornelia up the same way.

"My flower I'm so glad your safe, I missed you so much. I love you Flora," said Helia full of passion and love, cradling her in his arms. "Helia I missed you so much, I thought I was going to die thinking that I would never see you face again. I love you too Helia" said Flora weakly smiling as she looked into his midnight blue eyes. They shared a long passionate kiss as Helia carried her out of the room and into the fresh air.

"Cornelia I'm so glad your okay" said Caleb nervous about whether he should tell her how he feels, but when he saw Helia and Flora kiss he knew he had to tell her. Before she could speak he continued "Cornelia I need to tell you something", she looked into his eyes and said "what is it Caleb?" she asked worriedly, he could see the worry in her eyes and reassured her "its nothing bad, I hope" she smiled and let him continue. He continued walking towards the fresh air as he spoke "I wanted to tell you that I really like you Cornelia, maybe even love you" he confessed with a deep red blush on his cheeks. "Oh Caleb I really like you too and even maybe love you too" she said happily that they confessed but before she could say anything else his lips were on hers as they engaged in a lip locking session.

They reached above ground without noticing and suddenly heard "yay finally you two are perfect for each other" a group of girls squeals were heard and Cornelia and Caleb immediately withdrew with blushes on their faces as they looked towards their friends.

They all gathered for one big group hug as they had there friends back safe and sound but this happy moment was short lived as the ground started to shake and then a loud explosion, then a hole appeared in the ground and out came Phobos looking very angry. You could visibly see him power radiating off him as he hovered above the ground with a blue bubble of energy encasing him.

Caleb put Cornelia down on the ground and made her stand behind him so he could protect her, Helia did the same with Flora and so did the rest of the specialists. Drawing out their weapons ready to fight to protect their girlfriends.

The battle had now begun.


	21. Chapter 21:absorption

**Chapter 21:absorption**

 **No Pov**

Phobos hovered there absorbed in pure power; the winx, WITCH, Caleb and the specialists all took glances towards the portal towards Meridian castle. In one swift movement they all rushed through the portal, Will closed the portal behind them, they all breathed a sigh of relief believing Phobos wouldn't get to them but they were wrong as suddenly the sky turned black with clouds forming into a tornado, bursts of light appeared to be coming from the tornado. Suddenly in a bright pillar of light the tornado stopped and there stood Phobos, "he really knows how to make an entrance I can give him that" said Irma in her joking voice. Everyone turned to her and shot her death glares "Irma this is not the time to make jokes" scolded Cornelia who was starting to regain her strength.

"Think you could escape with the ultimate power that easily?" said Phobos in a mocking tone, "you will never get the ultimate power, and right Flora?" said Cornelia as she and Flora stepped towards Phobos confidently. "Yes"-said Flora. They kept advancing forward, Helia and Caleb tried to grab their arms but they shook them off.

Cornelia and Flora looked at each other, Flora suddenly shouted "enchantix" and Cornelia looked back at Will asking her to change her to guardian form, Will nodded and Cornelia was suddenly in her guardian form. They held hands and floated into he air and called out "ULTIMATE POWER OF EARTH" they shone brightly getting bright and brighter.

"What's going on why did we all detransform?" asked Haylin as she examined her outfit. They all looked confused and shocked, turning their attention to Flora and Cornelia only to see all their magic beams of light being absorbed by them. Suddenly in another burst of light Cornelia and Flora were in new outfits, Flora wearing an ivy wrap designed top and skirt, pink and green in colour and golden vine sandals but still had bare feet like her enchantix outfit, her hair plaited to the side with flowers incorporated into her hair. Cornelia was wearing an off the shoulder pink floral top with real flowers and a matching skirt, when she moved the petals would fall but all flowers still looked healthy and she wore sandals just like Flora and her hair styled like her too. They both looked like nature itself, beautiful.

The rest of the teenagers looked at the two girls with open mouths, "wow hot" said Helia and Caleb at the same time stuck in a trance as they watched their loves. Their comment made the rest of them chuckle as they just stared at them; Cornelia and Flora were inspecting their new outfits. "You guys look amazing like your outfits were designed by mother nature herself" Stella exclaimed as the two girls flew to their friends on the ground. "Flora you got the winx clubs power and Cornelia you got the WITCH power plus you both added your ultimate power to create a super Mother Nature power" Tecna said analysing the two girls.

"So that's why we all lost our powers" pouted Stella, "its only for now Stella I promise" said Flora.

"You guys are not safe now," said Cornelia as her and Flora deflected a power blow from Phobos; they started to form a shield around their friends. "You all have no powers, its up to us now" they both shared a glance and shot out of the barrier bubble before it closed them in. "you cant" exclaimed them all inside the magical bubble.

"Flora no you will get yourself killed" Helia shouted to her as she put her hand against the bubble, "I know but we have to do this, its our lives or the whole universe." She said sadly. "I will miss you, I love you," she said starting to cry as she flew towards Phobos. "Cornelia please don't, I just told you my feelings" said Caleb desperately trying to make her see sense. "Like Flora said its our lives or the whole universes and Caleb I love you" she said tearing up as Caleb shed his own tears "I love you too Cornelia" with that she flew off to join Flora, hearing their friends shooting them to come back they looked at each other to make sure they were both sure and started to attack.

"Earth" yelled Cornelia as a green burst of light hurdled towards Phobos, he deflected the attack. Flora shot beams of her own at him "green luxurious ivy" she yelled as giant vines encased his body, but within seconds he was out of it. Phobos powered up a new attack "dark lightening" he shouted and smirked as it hurdled towards Flora who was unable to dodge it, throwing her into the castle wall with the force she was thrown it crack the wall.

She groaned as she fell towards the ground but Cornelia appeared beneath her and caught her in her arms "Flora are you alright?" she asked worriedly, Flora flew out of her arms and said "yes but I think its time for the final attack" she said unsure. "Ok but we need this to work," said Cornelia as they flew towards Phobos again, who was shooting attacks at the magic bubble containing their friends but the bubble deflected his magic back to him. Missing each time he gave up and looked towards Flora and Cornelia. "Hand over the power and this will all stop" he chuckled evilly and smirked knowing that if he had the power he would never stop making their lives unbearable.

"For the last time we will never give up the ultimate power to you" yelled Cornelia dodging one of his lightening attacks. "Flora its time NOW" exclaimed Cornelia flying to Flora.

 **Meanwhile in the bubble**

They all stared at the two girls, scared for their friend's lives. "We need to help them," said Bloom as she clung to Sky while Phobos was shooting their bubble. "What are they doing now?" asked Irma who was worried about Cornelia even though they argue a lot she still cared for her. "I don't know but that looked like a really powerful attack," said Tecna. "I feel so useless," whined Haylin who didn't like doing nothing because she was an excitable person.


	22. Chapter 22:defeated

**Chapter 22:defeated**

 **In Meridian**

 **Helia Pov**

"Earth ultimate convergence," they shouted in unison as all their magic energy formed together to make one massive attack in front of them. I watched them in awe when suddenly Tecna gasped, everyone turned to her "If they use that attack they will use all their powers and energy" exclaimed Tecna worriedly. 'No Flora no' I thought but then my mouth opened and I started shouting my thoughts "NOOOO FLORA". No one even flinched, as they knew that when Flora was in danger I would leave the pacifist persona behind.

She turned round to meet my gaze and gave me a reassuring smile; her beautiful jade eyes were glowing green with her power being emitted from her. ' She looks so confident and determinate I have never seen her like that before, no hint of fear visible' I thought but I still had worries as the love of my life was fighting with all her strength when I was down her being useless.

She turned back round to face Phobos as they realised their most powerful attack at Phobos, like an explosion was set off it blasted Phobos away and onto the ground as he lay there vines wrapped around his body and dragged him underground to never be seen ever again.

I turned my attention back to Flora to see her and Cornelia floating their shaking violently it was like they were having a fit, suddenly the bubble around me burst. Caleb and me ran as fast as lightening towards the girls, I never kept my eyes off Flora when suddenly she detransformed and was falling to the hard unforgiving ground. "FLORA" I yelled as I held my arms out to catch my girlfriend.

Her hair covered her beautiful face as she fell; I braced myself for the impact when she fell into my arms. But I forgot how light she was as I barely felt her land in my strong arms. I couldn't stop staring at her lifeless form in my arms when suddenly I heard screams "Cornelia wake up wake up please, don't be dead. You can't leave us," exclaimed the guardians. I looked towards to winx to see them rushing over to Flora and me.

"Helia is she alright?" asked a frantic Stella. Before I could answer the girls started to float into the air same as the guardians then in a flash of light they were transformed, "we have our magic back" exclaimed a happy Musa but then remembered Flora and said "Bloom try heal her and Cornelia" without hesitation Bloom flew towards Flora and me, releasing her healing power and letting it envelope Floras body. After a while the light stopped emitting "it wont work" she said desperately worried about her friends safety.

"Caleb and Helia both of you need to take them to Elyons castle now" yelled Will as she and the guardians flew towards the castle with Caleb with Cornelia in his arms following behind them.

Me and the rest of the girls and guys followed behind them. Once getting to the castle we were directed towards an empty bedroom where Flora could stay in until she was better. I lay her on the bed gently, covering her with the duvet cover so she would be comfortable and not get cold. 'She looks so peaceful, you wouldn't think she just saved the universe again' I thought with a soft chuckle. The winx and the guys had left me alone with her after they checked her over and gave her words of encouragement to wake up.

I was left alone with her as I stayed by her side; I started to sing softly hoping she could hear me.

 **Don't know if I'm wrong don't know if I'm right**

 **Don't know if I should say it**

 **Or keep it inside**

 **Just what is this feeling**

 **That's growing in me?**

 **Could it possible**

 **That love was set free**

 **Its just I know, in my heart is real**

 **And that I know, its love I feel**

 **When I searched I found answers to my**

 **Loneliness**

 **And this dream that we're living is real**

 **'Cause of you I feel heaven surround us**

 **I love you, I love you**

 **In your arms I feel no fear around us**

 **I love you, I love you**

 **And your eyes shine when you see mine**

 **I need you, I love you**

 **When you are near, I get kind of shy**

 **I feel like a child should I laugh, should I cry?**

 **Don't ask me for answers, they're not always**

 **There**

 **And do other girls feel they're walking on air?**

 **Its just I know, that you are real**

 **And that I know, your love I feel**

 **When I searched I found answers to my**

 **Loneliness**

 **And the dream that we're living is real**

 **'Cause of you I feel heaven surround us**

 **I love you, I love you**

 **In your arms I feel no fear around us**

 **I love you, I love you**

 **And your eyes shine when you see mine**

 **I need you, I love you**

 **That you miss me, that you call me**

 **I love you, I love you**

 **I love you, I love you**

 **'Cause of you I feel heaven surround us**

 **I love you, I love you**

 **In your arms I feel no fear around us**

 **And your eyes shine when you see mine**

 **I need you, I need you**

 **That you miss me, that you call me**

 **I love you, I love you**

 **Don't know if I'm wrong**

 **Don't know if I'm right**

 **Don't know if I should say it**

 **Or keep it inside**

 **"** Please wake up Flora my love" I said then drifted off to sleep laying my head on her lap.


	23. Chapter 23:will they be ok?

**Chapter 23:will they be ok? And awake**

 **In Cornelia's room**

 **Caleb's Pov**

It has been two whole weeks since Cornelia and Flora defeated Phobos, neither of them has woken up yet. She looks so peaceful sleeping there on the comfy bed; I haven't left her side since we brought her here. The guardians had gone back to Earth to make an astral drop for Cornelia so her parents don't suspect anything.

I sat there just watching her, but like every day she starts to shake tossing and turning on the bed, 'is she having a nightmare?' I thought, as no one knew why she and Flora both shake like this.

But this time was different suddenly she started to transform into her guardian uniform without the heart of candrakar; I didn't know what was happening. I ran towards Floras room to find the same happening to her she too had transformed like Cornelia. Helia looked at me with the same amount of worried I had, "what's happening?" he asked, "I don't know Cornelia just transformed like Flora, so I ran to see whether it was just her" I replied. "We need to find everyone else now" he exclaimed, as we both dashed out of the room running down the corridors towards where everyone else was.

We reached the room they were all in breathing heavily "what's up with you guys? Why aren't you with the girls?" questioned Brandon as he stood next to Stella across the room from us. "We need you guys to come quickly," Helia and me yelled anxiously as we wanted to get back to the girls as soon as possible. "Come on guys" yelled Bloom running after Helia and me.

 **No Pov**

Once we reached back to Cornelia's room everyone gathered round her watching as she tossed and turned, her guardian form flashing on and off. Helia entered the room carrying Flora in his arms and put her on the bed next to Cornelia's, they were both transforming and detransforming as they lay on the beds.

Everyone gasped at the sight, "Tecna can you scan them to see what's wrong?" asked Timmy looking at his girlfriend. "Yes I will now" she said as she walked towards the girls, she took out her PDA and scanned them. Once she finished a screen appeared in mid air, "they are both having nightmares from Phobos dark magic from the fight" said Tecna gravely.

Everyone looked at the screen to see Flora and Cornelia in their guardian and fairy forms shooting attacks at Phobos and three girls. "Who are they?" Caleb asked pointing to the three unknown figures. "They are the Trix, Flora was kidnapped and cursed by them. She is obviously still scared of them as this dream conjures up their greatest fears," explained Tecna. Once she said that all of a sudden two figures stepped out of the darkness it was… Helia and Caleb. Everyone looked confused as to why in their nightmares they ere there.

"Why are Helia and Caleb in the nightmare if it's their greatest fear?" asked Riven looking at the image curiously. Before anyone could answer him one of the figures spoke "Flora still the pathetic nature fairy everyone thinks you are" the Helia figure chuckled evilly.

 **With Flora and Cornelia in the nightmare**

Flora looked at Helia with tears in her eyes, "Helia?" she stuttered as she saw him advance closer. "Yes pathetic nature fairy, its me. I don't want to be the boyfriend of a weak ugly fairy like you," cackled Helia causing Flora to break down into sobs. Cornelia stopped her attacks at Phobos and kneeled next to Flora "ignore him Flora, you are powerful and beautiful. Now lets kick these evil guys butts," whispered Cornelia gently.

"Not so fast Cornelia" said Caleb "how could you stop anyone? Your not powerful, your powers are meaningless, you can grow flowers big whoop. The rest of the guardian can control water, fire, air and the heart of candrakar, but you don't" smirked Caleb seeing Cornelia's saddened face; her heart was breaking just like Floras. The loves of their lives were making them feel useless and ugly.

Caleb continued "when I told you I cared about you I was lying, I felt sorry for you" he moved closer to her as she moved backwards. "I thought you cared about me, I love you Caleb" exclaimed Cornelia tears running down her face, "how could I ever care about or love anyone like you?" asked Caleb.

The two girls were kneeled on the floor of the dark abyss of their nightmare. Phobos and the Trix were charging up for another attack but neither of the girls seemed to notice or care.

 **Back in reality**

Everyone stood open mouthed watching their friends in tears. Helia and Caleb looked angry and upset that they would think that. "They are charging up for another attack and they haven't noticed," exclaimed Aisha making everyone look towards the evil figures with dark orbs heading towards the girls. In a matter of seconds the girls were hit and thrown across the abyss motionless on the floor.

"We have to help them," said Stella frantically, "I have an idea, maybe we can get a hold of Cornelia through the heart" said Will holding out the heart. "Try anything," yelled Musa. Will held out the heart and it glowed brightly, then the hearts replica appeared in the nightmare hovering over the girl's bodies.

"Cornelia can you hear me?" asked Will into the heart, it repeated her words into the nightmare and the girls began to sit up. "Will?" asked Cornelia looking round for her friend, "yes Cornelia its me, you and Flora are in a nightmare battling your greatest fears. Use the ultimate power again and you can beat them" said Will, "But we cant we are both weak because I'm only a weak nature fairy" sadly Flora said "and I'm only a useless earth guardian" finished Cornelia.

"No your not, you are both powerful" shouted Will, the girls looked hesitant but then rose to their feet "we can do this" they said in unison as they floated in the air. "Ultimate Power" they yelled as they transformed back into their pure Mother Nature transformations. Phobos and the Trix suddenly looked worried as Flora and Cornelia released their greatest attack towards them.

With a flash of light they were gone and the screen vanished. "What?" asked Bloom looking around, "they defeated them, they should wake up soon" explained Tecna. Everyone gave out a sigh of relief hearing that.

Suddenly there were low groans heard, they all shot their heads towards the bed to see Flora and Cornelia trying to sit up. Helia and Caleb shot over to the side of their beds "my flower how are you feeling?" asked Helia as he cupped Floras cheek, leaning in to kiss her lips but she moved away.

Flora began to glow and petals spiralled around her like a tornado trapping her inside it, "what's going on?" asked Flora scared. When the petals disappeared Flora was stood there in a new fairy transformation "you achieved Saveix when you saved the universe" explained Tecna looking up from her PDA.

Everyone just stood staring at Flora then she detransformed, "we should leave these four alone to talk," said Nabu indicating to Helia, Flora, Caleb and Cornelia. They all nodded and exited the room quietly. Helia turned to Flora and said "everything that me in the nightmare said wasn't true my flower. I think you are the most beautiful and powerful fairy for me" kneeling down next to the bed as if asking to be forgiven. Flora thought for a moment and decided to ignore the nightmare Helia, "I love you Helia" said Flora wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him in for a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Caleb was telling Cornelia that what his nightmare self said was not true. They both accepted it and shared a passionate kiss like Helia and Flora; once they were done with their make out sessions they joined there friends to head back home and back to their normal lives.


End file.
